Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte
by Eddy
Summary: Voldemort strebt noch immer seine dunklen Ziele an, doch eines Abends bekommt er plötzlich Besuch von einem Geist, der ihm rät seine finsteren Machenschaften aufzugeben. Danach noch relativ unbeeindruckt, wird Voldemort doch langsam unwohl als ihn noch we
1. Default Chapter

**Kapitel 1 – Sibyll**

„Bald haben wir unser Ziel erreicht, Nagini".

Die Schlange antwortete ihrem Herren mit einem Zischen, das sich beinahe wie ein Lachen anhörte.

„Ja, sie werden es bereuen sich gegen mich gestellt zu haben", sagte die dunkle Gestalt und streichelte der Schlange über den Kopf. Die Geste hätte zärtlich wirken können, hätte man nicht das Gesicht der Gestalt dabei beobachtet.

Sein Antlitz würde den kühnsten Männern das Fürchten lehren und dessen war sich Lord Voldemort nur zu bewusst.

„Wurmschwanz", rief er mit krächzender Stimme.

Ein kleiner Mann in einem äußerst schäbigen Umhang kam in den Raum geeilt.

„Ja, Herr, ja", winselte er.

„Haben wir schon Nachricht von Bellatrix, Wurmschwanz?", fragte Voldemort den verängstigten Mann.

„Nein, Herr", stotterte Wurmschwanz, dessen wirklichen Namen, Peter, seit längerem niemand mehr in den Mund genommen hatte.

„Wenn sie es diesmal versaut, hat sie ein großes Problem", kündigte Voldemort mit einem Grinsen, das sein Gesicht wie eine Fratze wirken ließ, an.

Wurmschwanz wagte es nicht etwas zu erwidern und war aus diesem Grunde sehr erleichtert, als im Nebenraum ein Knall ertönte, der die Ankunft von jemandem ankündigte.

Ein kurzes Nicken in Richtung Tür von Voldemort reichte, um Wurmschwanz klar zu machen, dass er nebenan nach dem Rechten schauen sollte.

Doch kaum hatte sein Diener den Raum verlassen, hörte Voldemort auch schon eine Frauenstimme, die er gut kannte.

„Aus dem Weg du Gnom".

„Willkommen zurück", begrüßte Voldemort seine Todesserin in einem freundlichen Tonfall.

„Mein Lord", erwiderte Bellatrix Lestrange und deutete eine kurze Verbeugung an.

„Wo ist sie?", fragte Voldemort, dessen Stimme noch immer freundlich, gleichzeitig jedoch drohend, klang.

„Sie werden erfreut sein zu hören, dass es mir gelungen ist sie mitzubringen", antwortete Bellatrix und konnte dabei ihren Stolz nicht verbergen.

„Führe sie zu mir", befahl Voldemort ruhig.

Endlich war es so weit. Nun würde er zu guter Letzt doch noch erfahren, was es mit dieser Prophezeiung auf sich hatte.

Nach außen hin zeigte er sich völlig ruhig, doch in seinem Inneren war ein Sturm entbrannt, in dem Augenblick, als Bellatrix ihm mitteilte, dass sie die Verkünderin der Prophezeiung mit in sein Quartier gebracht hatte.

„Sie ist nicht bei Bewusstsein", entgegnete Bellatrix kleinlaut.

„Bring sie zu mir", befahl Voldemort zum zweiten Mal, nun jedoch nicht mehr mit der Ruhe wie zuvor.

„Wie Sie wünschen, mein Lord", erwiderte Bellatrix und verschwand erneut im Nebenraum.

Kurz darauf schwebte eine ohnmächtige Frau in den Raum, gefolgt von Bellatrix, die ihren Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet hielt.

„Lass sie runter und wecke sie auf", sagte Voldemort barsch.

Bellatrix ließ die Frau unsanft auf den Boden landen und sagte laut „Enervate", woraufhin die Frau sich plötzlich wieder regte.

„Wo bin ich?", fragte sie hysterisch.

„Da wo Sie hingehören Sibyll", antwortete Voldemort. „Bei mir".

Sibyll Trelawney, die Voldemort erst jetzt bemerkte, zuckte ängstlich zusammen und kroch ein Stück weiter von ihm weg.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?", fragte Trelawney, deren Stimme ihre ehemaligen Schüler nicht wieder erkannt hätten.

„Ganz einfach", entgegnete Voldemort, „Sag mir, was die Prophezeiung, die du vor vielen Jahren gemacht hast, für einen Inhalt hatte."

„Welche Prophezeiung?", fragte Trelawney aufgeregt.

„Ich denke du weißt genau, wovon ich spreche", erwiderte Voldemort und fixierte sie mit seinen Furcht einflössend roten Augen.

„Ich kann doch in Wahrheit gar nichts voraussagen", sagte Trelawney und schüttelte sich vor Angst. „Ich habe doch immer nur übertrieben".

„Ich weiß, dass du zumindest eine wahre Voraussagung in deinem Leben gemacht hast", entgegnete Voldemort, der zunehmend ungeduldiger wurde und dies auch nicht zu verbergen suchte.

„Nein", rief Trelawney, die unversehens zu schluchzen anfing.

„Wage es nicht mir zu widersprechen", sagte Voldemort laut und erhob sich aus seinem Sessel.

„Ich …. Ich kann nicht. Es ist die Wahrheit", schluchzte Trelawney.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Voldemort bedrohlich.

„Es … es tut mir leid", antwortete Trelawney.

„Ich fürchte ich muss dir glauben", entgegnete Voldemort, der angefangen hatte im Raum auf und ab zugehen, dabei jedoch die Frau am Boden nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Das wird mich nicht abhalten", sagte er schließlich nach ein paar Minuten in denen er stumm im Raum auf und ab schritt.

„Was … was haben Sie vor?", fragte Trelawney noch immer unter Tränen.

„Bleib ganz ruhig", antwortete Voldemort, der mittlerweile vor ihr stand und sie unermüdlich anstarrte.

„Was tut er da?", flüsterte Wurmschwanz, der inzwischen ebenfalls wieder den Raum betreten hatte.

„Er versucht es mit Legilimentik, du Nichtsnutz und jetzt sei ruhig", zischte sie ihm leise zu und beobachtete weiter fasziniert ihren Meister.

„Schafft Sie raus", brüllte Voldemort.

Wurmschwanz, der sich zuvor in der Ecke zusammen gekauert hatte, trat vorsichtig vor, doch Bellatrix schubste ihn grob zur Seite und benutze erneut den Schwebezauber, um Trelawney aus dem Zimmer zu befördern.

„Was nun?", fragte Bellatrix als sie zurückkehrte. Sie musste sich sehr zusammen reißen um sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass ihr Voldemorts Handlungen immens gegen den Strich gingen.

Es hat viel Arbeit und Mühe gekostet die verrückte Kuh gefangen zu nehmen und was tat er? Bringt sie um nachdem er nur ein paar Minuten versucht hatte die Informationen aus ihr heraus zu bekommen.

„Es ist kein großer Rückschlag", entgegnete Voldemort. „Was auch immer diese Prophezeiung preisgegeben hat, sie hat etwas mit diesem Harry Potter zu tun. Ich werde ihn vernichten".

„Wie, mein Meister?", fragte Wurmschwanz, dessen Neugier nicht das erste Mal in seinem Leben seine Angst besiegte.

„Alles zu seiner Zeit", erwiderte Voldemort. „Und nun geht".

Bellatrix und Wurmschwanz eilten aus dem Raum und schlossen die Tür hinter sich.

„Lord Voldemort ist unentschlossen, Nagini", sagte Voldemort als seine Gefolgsleute ihn allein gelassen hatten.

„Ist es von Nöten weiterhin der Prophezeiung auf den Grund zu gehen oder sollte ich mich endlich daran machen meine eigentlichen Ziele zu verfolgen?"

Die Schlange blieb ruhig, denn sie wusste genau, dass ihr Herr keine Antwort von ihr erwartete. Voldemort brauchte niemandem, der ihm seine Fragen beantwortete.

Doch einer wusste dies ganz offenbar nicht.

„Keines von beiden", sagte eine tiefe Stimme.

Voldemort drehte sich erschrocken in die Richtung aus der die Stimme gekommen war, doch niemand war zu sehen.


	2. Vorwarnung

**Kapitel 2 – Vorwarnung**

„Hier bin ich, Tom", sagte die finstere Stimme.

„Wer wagt es mich so zu nennen?", schrie Voldemort, sprang auf und drehte sich suchend im Kreis.

Diese Situation war ganz und gar nicht nach seinem Geschmack.

„Ich", sagte die Stimme, dessen Besitzer Voldemort nun endlich zu Gesicht bekam.

Vor ihm stand plötzlich eine silbrig schimmernde Person, die ihn von oben bis untern musterte.

Nur ein Geist, beruhigte sich Voldemort.

„Nur ein Geist, aber ein Geist, der dich warnen muss", sagte die schimmernde Gestalt.

„Du willst mir drohen?", fragte Voldemort, dem es nur knapp gelang sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er äußerst erschüttert davon war, dass der Geist seine Gedanken gelesen hatte ohne, dass er etwas davon bemerkt hatte.

„Nicht drohen, warnen, Tom", entgegnete der Geist.

„Wer bist du?", fragte Voldemort.

„So schnell hat man mich vergessen?", erwiderte der Geist kopfschüttelnd.

Voldemort konnte nicht fassen, was hier geschah. Er fühlte sich beinahe wie ein kleines unbeholfenes Kind. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass er nicht Herr der Lage war.

„Wer bist du?", wiederholte er.

„Genau aus diesem Grunde bin ich hier, Tom. In einigen Jahren wird es dir vielleicht genau so gehen. Die Leute werden deinen Namen hören und sich fragen, wer dieser Voldemort gewesen ist", entgegnete der Geist.

„Meinen Namen wird kein Zauberer und keine Hexe je vergessen und niemand wird es wagen ihn je auszusprechen. Und wer so töricht ist, es doch zu tun, wird dafür zu büßen haben", wütete Voldemort.

„Du solltest dir eingestehen, dass es nicht so kommen wird", erwiderte der Geist ruhig.

„Wie kommst du dazu so etwas zu behaupten?", fragte Voldemort lächelnd.

Was da vor ihm stand war nur das Abbild eines Menschen. Was solle er ihm großartiges antun? Und warum sollte er etwas, dass dieser Geist sagte ernst nehmen?

Langsam fragte er sich, wie er noch vor ein paar Sekunden so aufgeregt hatte sein können. Es war nur ein Geist, ein lächerlicher kleiner Geist.

„Mein Name war Grindelwald", sagte der Geist und riss Voldemort aus seinen Gedanken.

„Grindelwald?", fragte er nach.

„Ich denke du weißt etwas mit diesem Namen anzufangen, nicht wahr?", entgegnete der Geist.

„Selbstverständlich", erwiderte Voldemort.

„Ich wurde besiegt und genau wie mir wird es dir allzu bald auch gehen, Tom", sagte der Geist Grindelwalds.

„Du warst ein mächtiger Zauberer", stellte Voldemort fest. „Ich muss dich jedoch auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholen und dir sagen, dass ich deinem vergangen Ich um Längen überlegen bin".

„Es ist nicht einfach sich einzugestehen, dass man keine Chance hat seine Ziele durchzusetzen", entgegnete Grindelwald.

„Was dir geschah, wird nicht meine Zukunft sein", beharrte Voldemort.

„Dein größter Feind war auch mein größter Feind und er wird nicht tatenlos zusehen wie du an die Macht gelangst", erklärte Grindelwald.

„Albus Dumbledore hat es bisher nicht geschafft mich aus dem Weg zu räumen und es wird ihm auch in Zukunft nicht gelingen", entgegnete Voldemort unbeirrt.

„Dumbledore hat Stärken, die du niemals haben wirst und dies wird dir früher oder später das Genick brechen", führte Grindelwald weiter aus.

Warum diskutiere ich das mit ihm aus, fragte sich Voldemort und erschreckte als eine Stimme tief in seinem Inneren antwortete.

Weil er recht haben könnte.

„Nein", schrie Voldemort.

„Tom, es ist nicht zu spät aufzugeben", sagte Grindelwald sachlich.

„Verschwinde", zischte Voldemort.

„Dies war nur die erste Warnung, die du erhalten hast, Tom. In den nächste Tagen werden dich drei weitere Geister besuchen kommen", sagte Grindelwald und kurz darauf verschwand er so schnell wie er gekommen war.

Voldemort starrte weiterhin auf den Punkt, von dem der Geist soeben verschwunden war.

„Was war das?", fragte er laut in den leeren Raum.

Nagini, die sich nach der Ankunft des Geistes hinter das einzige Möbelstück im Raum, Voldemorts Sessel, verkrochen hatte, glitt nun vorsichtig hervor und beobachtete mit trüben Augen ihren Herren.

„Welch ein Unsinn", sagte Voldemort und schritt langsam auf den Sessel zu, was Nagini erneut zurück weichen ließ.

„Keiner wird mich aufhalten können. Kein Dumbledore und erst recht kein mickriger kleiner Harry Potter."

Doch wieder erklang tief in seinem Inneren eine Stimme, die ihm sagte, dass es Harry Potter schon einmal gelungen war ihn aufzuhalten.

„Aufgehalten, aber nicht gestoppt", antwortete er der Stimme barsch.

Nagini wurde immer unruhiger, denn sie hatte ihren Herren nie zuvor so erlebt.

Verunsicherung war ein Wort, das in Voldemorts Wortschatz keinen Platz hatte, doch zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben verspürte er etwas in dieser Art.

Er konnte diese zweifelnde Stimme aus seinem Inneren, von der er bisher nie auch nur einen Ton gehört hatte, nicht mehr in den Griff bekommen.

War es möglich, dass ein Zauberer allein gegen derart viele Gegner ankam, sei er auch noch so mächtig?

„Es ist möglich", sagte Voldemort. „Selbst wenn man nicht daran glaubt, dass ich allein es schaffe, ich habe noch immer meine Todesser".

Aber meine Anhängerschaft wird immer kleiner. Zu viele sind im Ministerium geschnappt wurden und die, die mir bleiben sind nicht die größten Leuchten.

„Und wenn schon", zischte Voldemort sich selbst an. „Ich bin auf diese Idioten nicht angewiesen".

Ohne sie würdest du noch immer irgendwo in Albanien in einer kaum existenten Gestalt hocken.

„Verdammt", schrie Voldemort.

Doch nun endlich fand er ein Mittel die Stimme in seinem Kopf zum Schweigen zu bringen. Viel wichtiger war doch jetzt herauszufinden, was diesen Geist dazu bewogen hatte zu ihm zu kommen.

„Was sollte das?", fragte er in den Raum hinein.

Vielleicht war es ein Trick von Dumbledore, um mich unsicher zu machen, überlegte er.

Doch er kam zu dem Ergebnis, dass dieser Tölpel zu so einem cleveren Schachzug nicht in der Lage sein würde.

„Es bringt nichts, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen oder Nagini?", fragte er seine Schlange, die daraufhin langsam auf ihn zu geglitten kam.

„Ich habe wichtigeres zu bedenken und zu planen, nicht wahr, meine Süße?".

Zwar sprach er diese Worte laut aus und meinte sie durchaus ernst, doch konnte er in sie in Wahrheit nicht in die Tat umsetzen.

Die Ankündigung des Geistes verfolgte ihn. Sie hatte sich in seinem Hirn festgesetzt und ließen ihn keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.


	3. Einsamkeit

**Kapitel 3 – Einsamkeit**

Es war eine Schande; nein nicht nur eine Schande, es war ein wahrer Rückschlag.

Jahrelang, Jahrzehnte lang hatte er sich den Respekt, ja die Furcht, seiner Anhänger erkämpft. Es hatte am Anfang Mühe gekostet sie erzittern zu lassen, wenn er auch nur ein Wort sagte.

Selbstverständlich hatten sich diese anfänglichen Mühen ausgezahlt und er hatte lange nicht mehr daran arbeiten müssen, dass sie es kaum wagten den Mund aufzumachen, wenn er bei ihnen war.

Doch es hatte sich nicht einfach von allein ergeben, dass er der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt war. Er war nicht ohne Grund der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden durfte.

Und nun saß er hier und wusste nicht was zu tun war.

Seine Gefolgsleute würden nicht allzu schnell ihren Respekt vor ihm verlieren, aber würde er so weiter machen, würde es früher oder später dazu kommen.

Und es durfte nicht so weit kommen.

„Nein", schrie Voldemort zum wiederholten Male seit dem gestrigen Abend.

Ein Geist, ein Toter, durfte ihm nicht alles kaputt machen, was er so schwer erkämpft hatte.

Er musste diese Warnungen einfach vergessen; sie waren nicht von Bedeutung.

Das hatte er sich jedoch nun schon mehr als oft gesagt und trotzdem konnte er sich nicht darauf konzentrieren, was als nächstes zu tun war.

Die Todesser, die ihm noch geblieben waren, hatten sich sehr verwirrt gezeigt, als er am Morgen keine Anweisungen für sie hatte.

Man konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken, denn dies hatten sie wahrlich noch nie erlebt.

„Auf einen Tag kommt es auch nicht an, Nagini. Sie haben sich eine kleine Pause verdient und morgen wird sie dann wieder ein Haufen Herausforderungen erwarten", sagte er zu seiner Schlange, die jedoch nicht auf ihn reagierte.

Ganz offenbar war die Beute, die sie entdeckt hatte interessanter als er.

So weit ist es also schon gekommen, dachte er. Einer Ratte wird mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt als mir, dem dunklen Lord.

Konnte ein Tag an dem er sich anders verhielt als sonst alles kaputt machen? Konnte dieser eine Tag die Mauer einreißen lassen?

„Wurmschwanz", rief er.

Zumindest eine Sache war noch am Laufen und wenigsten darum sollte er sich heute kümmern, überlegte er.

„Gibt es schon Nachricht von der Befreiungs-Front?", fragte er seinen Diener.

„Noch keine Nachricht, Herr", antwortete Wurmschwanz, der nun ehrfürchtig mit gebeugtem Haupt vor ihm stand.

Es war nicht schwer diesem Nichtsnutz das Fürchten zu lehren und doch war es eine Genugtuung für Voldemort zu sehen, dass er zumindest bei Wurmschwanz noch nichts von seinem Respekt eingebüßt hatte.

„Du wirst mir doch sicher gern Meldung machen, nicht wahr, Wurmschwanz?", fragte er.

„Meldung machen, mein Lord?", entgegnete Wurmschwanz verängstigt.

„Du wirst herausfinden, was es Neues gibt und mir davon berichten", erklärte Voldemort.

Es war ein sehr unnützer Auftrag, den er ihm hier erteilte, aber es bereitete ihm ein gutes Gefühl irgendetwas zu tun und nicht einfach tatenlos rum zu sitzen.

„Ja, mein Herr", antwortete Wurmschwanz, unternahm jedoch nichts.

„Los jetzt, worauf wartest du noch?", fragte Voldemort in einem Tonfall, der Wurmschwanz zusammen zucken ließ.

„Ja, mein Herr", sagte er erneut und verschwand mit dem typischen lauten Knall.

„Es ist alles auf dem Weg, Nagini", sagte er mit einer Genugtuung in der Stimme, die er so nicht ganz empfand.

Was versuchte er hier eigentlich? Warum wollte er einer dümmlichen Schlange etwas vormachen?

„Das sind Anzeichen von Einsamkeit, Tom", sagte eine Stimme.

Nicht schon wieder, schoss es Voldemort durch den Kopf.

„Wo bist du?", fragte er und versuchte nicht auf die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme zu achten.

„Hier mein Freund", antwortete die Stimme und schon stand eine schimmernde Gestalt vor Voldemort, der soeben aus seinem Sessel aufgesprungen war.

„Potter", sagte Voldemort, dessen Stimme nun von Abscheu gezeichnet war.

„Ganz genau", entgegnete der Geist lächelnd.

„Dein Sohn ist dir wirklich wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Du musst wissen, dass ich erst vor kurzem mal wieder das Vergnügen hatte dies festzustellen", sagte Voldemort lächelnd.

Dieser Geist würde ihn nicht in solche Überlegungen stürzen, wie der von Grindelwald. Er hatte durch seine Hand den Tod gefunden und würde ihm auch als Geist kein ebenbürtiger Gegner sein, da war er sich sicher.

„Es geht hier heute nicht um meinen Sohn", erwiderte James Potters Geist und Voldemort stellte fest, dass auch er lächelte.

„Dein Junge interessiert dich nicht mehr, wie?", fragte Voldemort geringschätzig.

„Ich bin hier, um dir zu helfen, Tom", antwortete James Potter ohne auf die Worte Voldemorts einzugehen.

„Ich weiß es zu schätzen, aber du solltest wissen, dass ich, Lord Voldemort, nicht auf die Hilfe von Toten angewiesen bin", entgegnete Voldemort amüsiert.

„Komm mit mir", sagte James Potter, wieder ohne auf die Worte seines Gegenübers zu achten.

„Ganz ruhig, Kleiner, ich bleibe wo ich bin", antwortete Voldemort mit einem krächzenden Lachen.

Doch er musste feststellen, dass er keine Chance hatte sich dem Willen des Geistes zu verwehren.

Es erfasste ihn ein Gefühl, dass in gewisser Weise Ähnlichkeit mit dem Reisen durch Kamine mithilfe von Flohpulver hatte, was er selbstverständlich vor einer Ewigkeit das letzte Mal gemacht hatte.

Nur ein paar Sekunden später fand er sich in einer winterlichen Landschaft wieder.

Er stand auf einem Feld, dass über und über mit Schnee bedeckt war und das einzige, was sonst zu sehen war, war ein Haus, dass einige hundert Meter entfernt von ihm stand.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte er den Geist James Potters, der neben ihm stand und ihn beobachtete.

„Erinnerst du dich nicht, Tom?", fragte James Potter.

Voldemort starrte zu dem Haus, aus dessen Kamin dunkler Rauch empor stieg.

Irgendetwas regte sich bei ihm durch den Anblick des Gebäudes, aber er konnte es nicht zuordnen.

„Gehen wir", sagte James, als ihm klar wurde, dass er keine Antwort zu erwarten hatte.

Voldemort ging langsam hinter dem davon schwebenden Geist her.

„Warte", sagte er nach ein paar Metern.

Nun wusste er wo sie waren.

„Tom?", fragte James.

„Ich will dort nicht hin", sagte Voldemort.

Es war sehr kalt, doch das Zittern, das ihn ergriffen hatte, war nicht durch diese Kälte entstanden.

„Du wirst mit mir kommen, Tom", entgegnete James leise.

„Nein, ich will nicht", antwortete Voldemort laut und achtete nicht darauf, dass seine Stimme sich nicht wie seine eigene anhörte.

„Folge mir", sagte James.

Alles in Voldemort wehrte sich dagegen ihm zu folgen, doch seine Beine schienen ein Eigenleben entwickelt zu haben.

Langsam aber stetig kamen sie dem großen Gebäude näher und näher.

„Ich will nicht", stammelte Voldemort immer wieder vor sich hin, doch seine Beine brachten ihn Schritt um Schritt vorwärts bis sie so dicht dran waren, dass sie Stimmen aus dem Haus hören konnten.

„Sie singen", stellte James vergnügt fest.

Nach ein paar weiteren Schritten stand Voldemort neben dem Geist James Potters an einem der Fenster und blickte in das Gebäude.

Er wollte seine Augen verschließen; er wollte nichts von dem sehen, was dort drin geschah, doch er konnte sich dem nicht entziehen.

Eine fremde Macht, die stärker als die seine war, zwang ihn die Augen offen zu halten.

Eine Scharr Kinder saß im Inneren vor einem großen, bunt geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum und sang fröhlich „Jingle Bells".

Die meisten von ihnen hatten noch ihre Pyjamas an und deuteten während des Singens aufgeregt zu einigen hübsch verpackten Paketen, die am Fuße des Weihnachtsbaums lagen.

Ganz am Ende des Raumes standen einige Erwachsene und beobachten die Kinder mit glücklichen Gesichtern.

„Erinnerst du dich wieder?", fragte James.

„Ja", antwortete Voldemort zögernd.

Viele der Kinder erkannte er und auch die Erwachsenen waren ihm nicht fremd.

„Wo bist du?", fragte James und blickte suchend durch das Fenster.

„In meinem Zimmer", antwortete Voldemort stockend.

„Aber warum bist du nicht bei den anderen?", fragte James erstaunt.

Endlich konnte Voldemort den Blick vom Fenster abwenden.

„Wer zum Teufel bist du und was willst du von mir?", fragte er fast kreischend.

„Ich bin der Geist der vergangenen Weihnacht, Tom", entgegnete James achselzuckend.

„Was soll das ganze?", erwiderte Voldemort wütend.

„Ich will nur, dass du dich erinnerst, Tom", antwortete James ruhig.

Doch dies war das letzte an das sich Voldemort erinnern wollte.

„Bring mich fort von hier", befahl er, doch der Geist James Potters war keiner seiner Gefolgsleute. Er würde keine Befehle von ihm befolgen und er würde ihn erst dann in Ruhe lassen, wenn er vollendet hatte, was er begonnen hatte, dies war Voldemort klar.

Wieder erfasste ihn dieses seltsame Gefühl und kurz darauf fand er sich an anderer Stelle wieder.

Er erkannte das Zimmer sofort. Viele Jahre hatte er in diesem Haus verbracht und die meiste Zeit davon allein in diesem Raum.

„Was tust du da?", fragte James und deutete auf einen Jungen, der sich gemeinsam mit ihnen im Raum befand, sie aber nicht zu bemerken schien.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis Voldemort klar wurde, dass dieser Junge er selbst war. Er selbst vor vielen vielen Jahren.

„Ich warte", antwortete Voldemort.

„Worauf?", fragte James verwundert.

„Ich weiß es nicht", entgegnete Voldemort aufrichtig.

Der Junge, der einst er gewesen war, saß auf einem Bett und starrte vor sich hin. Er machte keine Bewegung; er saß einfach da.

Sein Gesicht war nicht von der Freude gezeichnet, wie es die kleinen Gesichter der Kinder im unteren Stockwerk gewesen waren.

Er war allein; völlig allein.


	4. Der Geist der gegenwärtigen Weihnacht

**Kapitel 4 – Der Geist der gegenwärtigen Weihnacht**

„Mein Lord", sagte Wurmschwanz, der soeben das Zimmer betreten hatte und beugte sich zu einer tiefen Verbeugung hinunter.

Voldemort starrte weiter vor sich hin und achtete nicht auf seinen Diener.

„Mein Lord, darf ich nun berichten?", fragte Wurmschwanz vorsichtig.

„Verschwinde", zischte Voldemort.

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen rannte Wurmschwanz wieder zur Tür und schloss sie geräuschvoll hinter sich. In dieser Verfassung durfte man ihm keine Widerworte geben, darüber war er sich seit langem im Klaren.

Als dieser Geist aufgetaucht war, war Voldemort entschlossen gewesen sich in keinster Weise von ihm aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen, doch stattdessen war er nun sogar noch aufgewühlter, als nach der Erscheinung des ersten Geistes.

Was sollte das alles bloß?

Was er dort gesehen hatte, war seine Vergangenheit.

„Nein, mehr als meine Vergangenheit", flüsterte Voldemort düster vor sich hin.

Es war sein vergangenes Ich. Der Junge, der dort so verloren auf dem Bett gesessen hatte, war Tom Riddle gewesen, doch er war nicht mehr Tom.

Er war Lord Voldemort, der Schrecken der Zaubererwelt.

Doch warum berührte ihn dies alles so?

„Wir haben Weihnachten, Nagini", sagte er leise lachend.

Jahrelang hatte er nicht einmal nebenbei mitbekommen, wenn Weihnachten war.

Was kümmerte es ihn schon? Dieses vermaledeite Fest war etwas für Schwächlinge.

Ihn, den dunklen Lord, interessierte so etwas nicht.

Und schon gar nicht interessierte ihn ein kleiner trauriger Junge; selbst wenn er einst dieser Junge gewesen war.

Was wollte ihm dieser Potter-Geist damit beweisen?

**V**oldemort brauchte nicht viel Schlaf, doch selbst ihm ging es nach einer vollends schlaflosen Nacht nicht gut.

Die Geschehnisse hatten ihn nicht losgelassen.

Das Schlimmste jedoch war gewesen, dass er wusste was ihm heute bevorstand.

Grindelwalds Geist hatte angekündigt, dass drei weitere folgen würden. Es standen also noch zwei Besuche aus.

Was würden diese beiden Geister von ihm wollen?

Lange brauchte er nicht darüber nachdenken, denn schon früh am Morgen tauchte der nächste Geist auf.

„Hallo Tom", begrüßte ihn der Geist und obwohl Voldemort gespannt auf die Ankunft dieses dritten Geists gewartet hatte, zuckte er wieder erschrocken zusammen.

„Ich kenne dich", sagte er nachdenklich, als er den Geist vor sich entdeckt hatte.

„Das ehrt mich", entgegnete der Geist, klang dabei jedoch äußerst sarkastisch.

„Du bist dieser Junge, der mit Potter auf dem Friedhof war", stellte Voldemort fest.

„Cedric ist mein Name", ergänzte der Geist.

„Was willst du?", fragte Voldemort ausdruckslos klingend.

„Das wirst du gleich erfahren", antwortete der Geist Cedric Diggorys und schon musste Voldemort erneut eine seltsame Reise antreten.

**„H**ogwarts?", fragte er den Geist, als sie angekommen waren.

„Gut erkannt", antwortete Cedric.

„Es ist keine gute Idee mich nach Hogwarts zu bringen", entgegnete Voldemort lächelnd.

„Keiner kann uns sehen und du kannst nichts anstellen, da du nicht wirklich hier bist", erwiderte Cedric unbeeindruckt.

„In welcher Zeit sind wir?", fragte Voldemort.

„Ich bin der Geist der gegenwärtigen Weihnacht, Tom", antwortete Cedric.

„In der Gegenwart also", sagte Voldemort nachdenklich.

„Schlaues Kerlchen", erwiderte Cedric, wieder in einem immens sarkastischen Tonfall, den andere nicht gewagt hätten gegenüber Voldemort anzuschlagen.

„Geh hinauf", sagte Cedric und deutete auf eine Wendeltreppe.

Voldemort schaue sich noch einen Moment in dem Raum, indem sie sich befanden um, tat dann jedoch wie ihm geheißen.

„Wir sind im Gryffindor-Turm, nicht wahr?", fragte er, als sie am Ende der Treppe angekommen waren.

„Das sind wir", antwortete Cedric. „Da hinein".

Voldemort wollte nach dem Griff der Tür greifen, auf die der Geist gedeutet hatte, doch Cedric schüttelte den Kopf und glitt einfach hindurch.

Voldemort tat es ihm nach und stellte fest, dass er tatsächlich ebenfalls einfach durch die Tür hindurchgehen konnte.

„Potter", zischte Voldemort, als er auf der anderen Seite angekommen war.

Er war geradewegs in den Schlafsaal des Potter-Jungens gelangt.

Eben dieser Harry Potter saß im Schneidersatz am Fußende seines Bettes und starrte hinunter auf einige Pakete, die vor seinem Bett lagen.

Im Nebenbett war ein rothaariger Junge eifrig dabei seine eigenen Geschenke auszupacken.

Die drei weiteren Jungen, dessen Schlafsaal dies war, schliefen offenbar noch tief und fest, was durch das gleichmäßige Atmen nicht zu verkennen war.

„Pack schon aus, Harry", sagte der rothaarige Junge begeistert.

Doch Harry saß weiterhin starr auf seinem Bett und machte keine Bewegung.

Voldemort wollte den Gedanken nicht zulassen, doch der Junge hatte eine unbestreitbare Ähnlichkeit mit dem Jungen, den er am gestrigen Tag gesehen hatte. Mit dem Jungen, der er selbst gewesen war.

Im Aussehen unterschieden sie sich sehr, doch der Gesichtausdruck war unverkennbar gleich.

„Was hat er nur?", fragte Voldemort, ohne zu merken, dass er dies laut ausgesprochen hatte.

„Weißt du das denn nicht?", entgegnete Cedric.

„Nein", antwortete Voldemort leise.

„Du hast ihm so viel genommen, Tom", sagte Cedric traurig.

Voldemort konnte nicht antworten.

„Sie mal nach, ob du wieder einen Pulli von Mum hast", sagte der rothaarige Junge, ganz offensichtlich im Bestreben seinen Freund aufzumuntern.

Endlich regte sich Harry und griff nach einem der Pakete vor seinem Bett.

Voldemort beobachtete wie er emotionslos das Paket öffnete, aus dem wie von dem anderen Jungen hervorgesagt ein Pullover zum Vorschein kam.

Ein kleines Lächeln zeigte sich auf dem Gesicht Harrys, doch es verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war wieder.

„Er freut sich", sagte Cedric.

„Das tut er nicht", erwiderte Voldemort mit düsterer Stimme.

**W**as war nur los?

Mitleid mit Harry Potter, wie konnte er Mitleid mit diesem Jungen empfinden?

Er war sein Feind, neben Dumbledore sein größter Feind und doch hatte er ihm leid getan, als er ihn dort so traurig sitzen sehen hatte.

„Er ist nur ein kleiner Taugenichts", sagte er sich laut, doch dieser Satz half nicht.

Voldemort war nie in seinem Leben so verwirrt gewesen, wie in diesem Moment.

Er hasste Harry Potter; er hasste ihn mehr als er es hätte ausdrücken können und doch hatte er Mitleid mit ihm.


	5. Aussichten

**Kapitel 5 – Aussichten**

Er wusste, dass es keine gute Idee war sich vor seinen Gefolgsleuten zu verstecken und doch konnte er nicht anders.

Wurmschwanz würde ihnen erzählen, dass er auf Erkundung geschickt wurden war und seinen Bericht noch nicht hatte abliefern dürfen, aber es gab wichtigeres.

Es machte keinen Sinn einfach so zu tun, als wäre nichts geschehen und weiter zu machen wie immer.

Die Zeit war gekommen sich Gedanken zu machen; Gedanken über alles.

Nun saß er in seinem Sessel und dachte; tat nichts weiter als zu denken.

Die Tür hatte er mit einem unbrechbaren Zauber geschützt, obwohl er wusste, dass seine Todesser nicht einzudringen versuchen würden. Sicher war sicher.

Auch hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt, dass so der letzte Geist keinen Einlass finden würde, doch er war sich im Klaren darüber, dass dies nur reines Wunschdenken war.

Hatte er sein ganzes Leben auf eine Lüge aufgebaut?

Waren alle seine Grundsätze falsch gewesen?

Gab es einen Grund Menschen zu verehren und vor allem gab es einen Grund Muggel und Schlammblüter zu achten?

Alles in ihm wehrte sich gegen diese Gedanken, aber er zwang sich dazu, über sie nachzudenken.

Wofür eigentlich tat er dies alles?

Warum quälte er Zauberer und Hexen?

Wozu versuchte er die Macht über alles und jeden zu bekommen?

Keine seiner Antworten schien ihm plausibel.

Aber irgendwann einmal hatte er hiermit begonnen. Irgendwann hatte er angefangen dies alles zu planen.

Warum?

Hass, beantwortete die vor zwei Tagen wach gewordene Stimme in ihm seine eigene Frage. Unergründlicher Hass; unnützer Hass?

„Ich weiß es nicht", rief er und presste die Hände aufs Gesicht.

Alles zu hinterfragen an das er geglaubt hatte, was er aufgebaut hatte, bereitete ihm Schmerzen; es bereitete ihm körperliche Schmerzen.

**„To**mmy", hauchte jemand in sein Ohr.

Voldemort schreckte hoch – er war tatsächlich eingeschlafen.

„Überraschung", sagte der Geist säuselnd.

Diese Erscheinung gab ihm beinahe den Rest.

„Hättest nicht gedacht mich so bald wieder zu sehen, oder?", fragte der Geist von Sibyll Trelawney.

„Nein", entgegnete Voldemort.

„Lust auf ein paar kleine Zukunftsaussichten?", fragte Sibyll.

„Dann darf ich wohl annehmen, dass du der Geist der zukünftigen Weihnacht bist", sagte Voldemort. „Wie passend."

„Freut mich zu sehen, dass du deinen Humor noch nicht ganz verloren hast, Tommy", erwiderte Sibyll.

Voldemort kam nicht dazu etwas zu erwidern, denn schon wurde er wieder von dem seltsamen Gefühl übermannt und kurz darauf fand er sich an einem anderen Ort wieder.

„Ein Friedhof", flüsterte Voldemort.

„Schau", sagte Sibyll und deutete auf ein Grab einige Meter von ihnen entfernt an dem einige Leute versammelt standen.

Voldemort näherte sich widerstrebend dem Grab und erst als er kurz hinter der kleinen Menschenansammlung stand, konnte er die Inschrift auf dem großen Grabstein lesen.

_Hier ruht Harry James Potter_, stand in großen verschnörkelten Buchstaben auf dem grauen Stein.

Voldemort kam nicht dazu die folgende Inschrift zu lesen, denn der Geist Sibyll Trelawneys lenkte ihn ab.

„Schau wie traurig sie alle aussehen", sagte sie.

Voldemort betrachtete eingehend die Trauergäste von denen er die meisten erkannte.

„Was soll mir das jetzt sagen?", fragte er, denn er wollte dies auf keinen Fall an sich heran lassen.

Dieses Bild, welches sich ihm hier bot, hätte ihn glücklich machen sollen, doch er war sich sehr sicher, dass es das nicht tun würde, wenn er zuließ, dass er darüber nachdachte.

„Möchtest du wissen was passiert ist, Tommy?", fragte Sibyll.

Das war eine gute Frage.

Wollte er es wissen? Er war sich nicht sicher, trotzdem antwortete er mit einem knappen „Ja".

„Harry Potter hat dich besiegt, Tommy. Es ist ihm gelungen dich nieder zu strecken, doch leider wollte das Schicksal, dass auch er den Tod findet. Deine treue Bellatrix hat ihn erledigt, kurz nachdem er das gleiche mit dir getan hatte", erklärte Sibyll vergnügt.

Voldemort betrachtete ein Mädchen mit buschigem Haar, dass gerade eine rote Rose auf den Sarg Potters warf.

Es gelang Voldemort nicht ihre Gefühle aus dem Gesicht abzulesen.

Einerseits schien sie nur aus Trauer zu bestehen, was einige wenige Tränen, die ihr über die Wangen glitten unterstrichen. Doch in ihren Augen sah er Hass, puren Hass.

„Wie gefällt dir das, Tommy? Harry Potter ist tot", sagte Sibyll.

„Sei still", entgegnete er ruppig.

„Ist der kleine Tommy traurig, weil er auch gestorben ist, ja?", fragte Sibyll gackernd.

„Sei still", sagte Voldemort erneut, diesmal jedoch erstaunlich beherrscht klingend.

Er wollte diese Worte von ihr nicht hören.

In ihren Worten steckte Wahrheit, aber nicht genug Wahrheit.

Die Aussicht darauf, dass er sterben würde, wenn er seine Ziele weiterhin auf die Art, wie er es bisher getan hatte, weiterverfolgen würde, war nicht das Schlimme.

Was ihm zuschaffen machte, war noch immer, dass er plötzliche Gefühle spürte, die er niemals zuvor gespürt hatte.

Dieses Mädchen und auch alle anderem an diesem Grab mit ihrer Trauer und ihrer Wut taten ihm unendlich leid.

Er verspürte den Drang alles ungeschehen zu machen. Sie alle sollten nicht dieser Pein ausgesetzt sein nur wegen ihm.

„Du kannst es noch verhindern, Tommy", sagte Sibyll.

Ich könnte es noch verhindern, wiederholte er ihre Worte im Gedanken.

„Nein", schrie Voldemort.


	6. Einsichten

**Kapitel 6 – Einsichten**

Der letzte Geist war verschwunden und Voldemort war wieder in seinem Quartier.

Allein mit seinen Gedanken und Überlegungen.

Es war zu spät alles ungeschehen zu machen.

Er war zu weit gegangen, um nun einfach Schluss mit allem zu machen.

Dies alles hatte er doch nicht ohne Grund getan, oder?

Es hatte ein Sinn hinter allem gesteckt, ein Grundgedanke, etwas dass ihn dazu getrieben hatte.

Aber er vermochte nun plötzlich nicht mehr zu sagen, was es gewesen war, dass ihn vor vielen Jahren diese Pläne hatte schmieden lassen.

Es war Hass gewesen, sinnloser Hass.

„So ist es", gestand er sich laut ein.

Nur was sollte er tun, um alles ungeschehen zu machen?

Es war nicht möglich; es war einfach undenkbar.

Doch es gab Möglichkeiten Dinge zumindest im Ansatz wieder gutzumachen, ja die gab es.

„Wurmschwanz", rief er und erst als er es tatsächlich gerufen hatte, wurde ihm klar, dass er gerade genauso weiter machte, wie zuvor.

Er behandelte einen Menschen wie einen Untertanen, wie eine unwichtige Kreatur, die jede seiner Anweisungen ohne ein Murren ausführen musste.

„Damit ist Schluss", sagte er.

„Ja, Herr", hörte er Wurmschwanz leise hinter der Tür sagen.

Erst jetzt fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er die Tür mit einem unbrechbarem Zauber verriegelt hatte.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor, murmelte etwas und öffnete die Tür, woraufhin Wurmschwanz ängstlich zurückwich.

„Würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun?", fragte er den verängstigten Mann.

„Ja, Herr", antwortete dieser unter heftigem Nicken.

Voldemort wurde klar, dass egal was er auch sagen würde, es seinen Gefolgsleuten Angst und Bange machen würde. So hatte er es einst gewollt und erreicht und nun wo er wirklich freundlich um einen Gefallen bitten wollte, war dies nicht mehr möglich.

Doch dagegen konnte er vorerst nichts tun.

Was er vorhatte, duldete keinen Aufschub und die vielen Jahre in denen seine Leute ihn gleichzeitig verehrt, aber eben auch gefürchtet hatten, würden nicht einfach zu vergessen für sie sein. Dies konnte er nicht an einem Abend wieder aus der Welt schaffen.

„Ich habe einen Auftrag für meine beiden treusten Anhänger", sagte Voldemort, was in seinen Ohren furchtbar klang. Aber er wusste, dass es Wurmschwanz Freude bereiten würde.

„Für wen, Herr? Soll ich sie holen?", fragte Wurmschwanz aufgeregt.

„Du brauchst nur Bellatrix bescheid zu geben, denn du bist ja schon hier", entgegnete Voldemort.

Im ersten Moment schien Wurmschwanz nicht verstanden zu haben, worauf sein Herr hinaus wollte. Einen Augenblick später dämmerte es ihm dann, doch er schien seinem eigenen Verstand nicht zu trauen.

„Sie meinen ich und Bellatrix werden einen Auftrag erhalten, mein Lord?", fragte er.

„Richtig", erwiderte Voldemort zwinkernd.

Er wollte nett klingen und freundlich wirken, doch sein Aussehen ließ das nicht zu. Sein Zwinkern verunsicherte Wurmschwanz nur noch mehr, aber er tat wie ihm befohlen und verschwand um Bellatrix zu suchen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Herr?", fragte Bellatrix beunruhigt als sie mit Wurmschwanz zurückkam. „Sie sehen so verändert aus", fügte sie hinzu, als sie ihn einen Moment betrachtet hatte.

„Vollkommen", antwortete Voldemort.

„Okay", sagte Bellatrix fragend.

„Ich möchte, dass ihr mir jetzt ganz genau zuhört und mich nicht mit irgendwelchen Fragen unterbrecht. Alles was ich sage, meine ich völlig ernst und ich möchte, dass ihr es auch so hinnehmt, einverstanden?", sagte Voldemort.

Wurmschwanz und Bellatrix nickten nur und warfen sich verwirrte Blicke zu.

Ihr Herr brauchte ihnen dies nicht zu sagen. Nie hatte es jemand gewagt ihn zu unterbrechen und erst recht nicht ihm zu widersprechen, wenn er seine Anweisungen verkündete.

„Wir drei werden gleich gemeinsam zum Ministerium apperieren und in die Mysteriumsabteilung eindringen. Ganz wichtig ist dabei jedoch, dass ihr niemanden, der uns aufzuhalten versucht ernsthaft verletzt oder gar tötet", erklärte Voldemort. „Habt ihr das verstanden?", fragte er, als er sah, dass die beiden sich noch mehr fragende Blicke zuwarfen.

Wieder nickten sie eifrig, obwohl es sie stark irritierte, dass sie so gnädig gegen ihre Gegner vorgehen sollten. Derartiges hatten sie noch nie aus dem Mund Voldemorts gehört.

„Dann lasst uns aufbrechen", sagte Voldemort mit entschlossener Miene.

**D**er erste Schritt war getan.

Es würde nicht einfach werden noch mehr solcher Dinge zu vollbringen, doch er würde sich bemühen und seine gesamte Kraft dafür einsetzen.

Wurmschwanz und Bellatrix hatten vor ein paar Stunden wohl gedacht, dass ihr Herr verrückt geworden war, doch das kümmerte ihn nicht.

Ihre Zuneigung wollte er nicht. Er wollte keine Zuneigung, die auf falsche Tatsachen beruhte.

Er war sich jedoch auch im Klaren darüber, dass er niemals wahre Zuneigung erfahren würde. Dafür hatte er zu viel Schreckliches getan, für dass es keine Wiedergutmachung gab.

Doch er konnte versuchen den Hass, den so viele Menschen gegen ihn hegten zu verkleinern. Selbst bei diesem Vorhaben war er sich nicht sicher, ob es gelingen würde, aber darum ging es ihm auch nicht.

Er wollte nur einen winzigen Teil seiner Schuld abladen und war es auch noch so ein geringer Teil.

Er rührte weiter in dem großen Kessel, der vor ihm auf der Feuerstelle brodelte und überlegte, was er als nächstes tun könnte.

„Eins nach dem anderen, Nagini, nicht wahr?", fragte er seine Schlange, die vor dem Kessel lag und die Wärme des Feuers genoss.

Mit einem leisen Zischen gab sie ihrem Herrn zu verstehen, dass sie seiner Meinung war.

„Der kleine Longbottom wird außer sich sein vor Freude", erklärte Voldemort der Schlange.

Noch wusste er nicht, ob der Trank aus den Eltern von Neville Longbottom wieder das machen würde, was sie einst gewesen waren, doch die Hoffnung war in ihm und begleitete ihn bei all seinen zukünftigen Werken.


	7. Epilog

**Epilog**

„Nimm noch ein Stück, Harry", sagte Dumbledore und hielt ihm einen Teller entgegen, der voll gepackt mit allen möglichen Variationen von Schokoladenkuchen war.

„Nein, danke Professor. Ich bin satt", entgegnete Harry.

„Der Junge isst einfach zu wenig. Sehen sie nur wie dünn er geworden ist", sagte Madame Pomfrey als würde Harry sie nicht hören können.

„Es ist Weihnachten, Potter", sagte Snape und klopfte ihm auf die Schultern.

War es schon so weit gekommen, dass selbst Snape ihm Mitleid entgegen brachte und ihn aufzumuntern versuchte, fragte sich Harry.

Sicher nicht, überlegte er dann jedoch. Wahrscheinlich macht er sich nur einen Spaß daraus mich so elend zu sehen.

Sie alle wussten doch gar nicht, was es bedeutete so allein zu sein.

„Kommst du mit nach oben?", fragte er leise an Ron gewand.

„Einen Moment noch ja?", sagte Ron, der soeben im Begriff gewesen war sich ein Stück des Schokoladenkuchens zu greifen.

„Ich geh schon mal vor", erwiderte Harry und stand rasch auf. „Einen schönen Abend noch ihnen allen".

„Du solltest mit ihm gehen", sagte Hermine vorwurfsvoll zu Ron, der jedoch bereits eifrig dabei war sich den Kuchen in den Mund zu stopfen und nun mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da", sagte Hagrid. „Ich will Fang nur schnell einen von denen vorbei bringen".

„Nehmen sie doch gleich zwei", sagte Dumbledore und reichte Hagrid eine weitere üppige Hähnchenkeule. „Schließlich ist für ihn auch Weihnachten".

„Danke, Professor", erwiderte Hagrid schmunzelnd und ging eilig davon.

„Es ist wirklich schade, dass es heute Abend nicht schneit", sagte Minerva McGonagall während sie zur Decke hoch starrte.

„Für meinen Geschmack hat es erstmal genug …", begann Madame Pomfrey, doch sie wurde von lautem Geschrei unterbrochen.

„Professor, Professor, kommen Sie", hörten alle am Tisch Hagrid rufen.

„Oh, nein, was mag nun wieder passiert sein", sagte Hermine und erhob sich wie der Rest der Abendgesellschaft eilends vom Tisch, um aus der festlich geschmückten Halle zu laufen.

„Nein", rief Professor McGonagall.

„Ich glaube ich träume", stammelte Ron und rieb sich die Augen, als könnte er dadurch seine Wahnvorstellung loswerden.

„Wie ..?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Black", sagte Snape, in dessen Stimme Abscheu und Überraschung zu hören war, was eine seltsame Mischung ergab.

„Er lag vor der Tür", sagte Hagrid auf dessen Arm gestützt ein furchtbar erschöpft wirkender Sirius Black hing.

„Es war Voldemort", sagte Sirius krächzend.

„Was meinen Sie?", fragte Professor McGonagall verwirrt.

„Er hat mich aus dem Bogen geholt", krächzte Sirius.

„Das muss eine Falle sein", sagte Snape. „Das kann nicht der wahre Black sein. Er ist tot".

„Der Sache sollten wir auf den Grund gehen", entgegnete Dumbledore nachdenklich.

„Aber Professor, die Sache liegt doch auf der Hand. Diese Todesser versuchen es mal wieder mit dem alten Vielsafttrank-Trick oder glauben sie wirklich, dass der dunkle Lord Black befreit hat?", erwiderte Snape aufgebracht.

„Bringen sie ihn erst einmal hinein, Hagrid", sagte Dumbledore. „Und sie holen etwas von ihrem Veritaserum, Severus".

Snape machte sich mit düsterem Blick auf den Weg in sein Büro.

**„Har**ry, bist du wach?", fragte Ron laut.

Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen so zu tun, als schlafe er schon, wenn Ron kommen würde, doch Ron schien ganz offenbar keinen Wert darauf zu legen ihn schlafen zu lassen. Es schien eher so, als hätte er etwas Wichtiges zu sagen.

„Ja, was gibt's denn?", antwortete er, mimte jedoch zumindest den Verschlafenen.

„Du wirst es nicht glauben", erwiderte Ron aufgeregt.

Harry erhob sich langsam in seinem Bett und stellte fest, dass Ron nicht nur knallrot angelaufen war, sondern auch am ganzen Körper zitterte.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte er alarmiert.

„Komm einfach mit", sagte Ron und erst jetzt sah Harry, dass er bis über beide Ohren grinste. Das hieß zumindest, dass ihn keine schlimme Nachricht erwartete und so stieg er langsam aus dem Bett und folgte Ron hinaus.

„Wohin gehen wir?", fragte er, nun schon leicht genervt von der Geheimnistuerei seines Freundes.

„In die große Halle", antwortete Ron, der mittlerweile etwas außer Atem war.

„Jetzt sag mir nicht, dass Madame Pomfrey noch ein ganz besonders leckeres Stück Torte für mich entdeckt hat", entgegnete Harry.

„Viel besser", sagte Ron lachend.

„Was nun?", fragte Harry als sie bei der Tür zur großen Halle angekommen waren und Ron keine Anstalten machte hinein zu gehen.

„Na, los?", sagte Ron und deutete ihm die Tür zu öffnen.

„Na schön", sagte Harry resigniert. Nichts was ihn auf der anderen Seite dieser Tür erwartete, würde ihn aufmuntern können, da war er sich mehr als sicher.

„Da bin …", begann er, nachdem er die Tür geöffnet hatte.

Doch was er dort zu sehen bekam, ließ ihn nicht nur seinen Satz abbrechen, sondern auch seinen Atem stocken.

„Sirius", zischte er mit letzter Kraft hervor.

„Harry", rief Sirius, den plötzlich wieder Lebensenergie durchfloss. Er sprang auf, schüttelte die Hände Madame Pomfreys und Hagrids ab, die ihn aufzuhalten versuchten, da er noch nicht wieder besonders bei Kräften war und lief auf Harry zu.

„Wenn das mal nicht ein fröhliches Weihnachtsfest ist", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd.


End file.
